Summer Rain
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Frankie takes a walk, and Boyd tags along. Things don't go to plan when an unexpected storm approaches.


"Where are you?" She heard him ask as she held the phone to her ear.

"The Heath. Why?" Hearing him shuffle the phone around.

"I didn't know you were going out. I expected to find you here when I got back." Having no real idea why he was expecting her to be home waiting for him.

"I got finished early. My new lab rat screwed up the tests we were running so I gave up for the day. Three days work scrapped, and I wasn't starting again today. Why don't you come join me? I'm not far from the bathing pool. I can meet you there and we can go for a walk." Looking up at the clear blue sky as she asked him.

"Give me half an hour. How did you get there?" Walking through the house and heading up the stairs to get changed as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"I got the bus, my car is in the garage, again." Boyd not missing the pissed off tone in her words.

"You need a new car. That Volvo is ready for the scrap yard." Kicking his shoes off as he sat on the bed.

"Probably, but I love my car. It's still got a year or two before I consider scrapping it. If you hurry up I'll shout you an ice cream. The van is still here for another hour I think." Squinting as she looked across the heath to the ice cream truck.

"I'll try. But someone's keeping me talking and I can't get changed." Standing back up as he slid his belt off and threw it on the bed behind him.

"Fine, I'll see you shortly then. Bye, love you." Frankie said as she smiled at the fact he didn't sound in the slightest bit annoyed at her for keeping him talking.

"You too, bye." He replied as he heard her end the call.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Boyd was sat in his car stuck at traffic lights. Living in London was good generally, the traffic and congestion was not. Strumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently he reached across and switch the radio on, groaning when some sloppy love song came on. Frankie had obviously been the last one to have the radio on the way into work. Pressing a few buttons he changed channels, the music changing until classical music filtered through the car speakers. When the lights finally changed he pulled away hoping he wouldn't get stuck in any traffic on the way to the heath.

He spotted Frankie sat just down from the ice cream van as he parked the car. When he got out of the car he didn't move to meet her straight away, he stood silently watching her. Her hair was blowing in the wind, the sunlight making it look a lighter shade of brown than it actually was. She sat with her arms folded across her chest just under her breasts, the snug fitted t-shirt framing her upper body perfectly. He couldn't quite make out the colour of her jeans from where he stood, the light making it difficult to tell. The wind blew around him cause his shirt to shirt around in the breeze. Even though the sun was out it wasn't exactly warm, and he could see Frankie had no jacket of sweater with her. Opening the back driver's door he took his jacket off the back seat and put it on, at least one of them would be warm.

Once the car was locked he walked slowly over to meet Frankie, staying out of her main view and approaching her from behind.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sat alone." The humour and charm evident in his words as he stopped behind the bench Frankie was sitting on.

"I'm waiting for a tall, broad shouldered, handsome man to come sweep me off my feet." Frankie replied before she turned he upper body to face him.

"I can do all but the last one, getting too old for sweeping anyone off their feet." Moving around the bench to sit beside Frankie as he spoke.

"I don't know about that. The way you took that bloke down last week was rather impressive. You can still give Spencer a whipping when you play squash, and you staying power in bed isn't bad either." Frankie winking as she grinned at Boyd.

"Piss off, Frankie." Boyd said, even though there was no convict ion in his words.

"You want that ice cream?" Frankies asked as Boyd just looked at her.

"It's not summer, Frankie. Are you not cold?" The wind blowing gently across the open space making Frankie's hair blow across her face.

"No, I'm enjoying the sunshine while it lasts. Let's walk then." Standing up and holding her hand out to Boyd.

Boyd took Frankie's hand and stood up, tugging her to his side as she leaned against him her head on his shoulder. They walked slowly around the small bathing pool, neither saying a word as they went.

"Where are we going?" Boyd asked Frankie as she led them down another worn path through the trees.

"Walking." Frankie's single word sounding loud in the quiet of the forest.

"Walking. Anywhere in particular, or just walking?" Boyd looking around the trees on all sides of them.

"Just walking. Getting away from the noise, the traffic, the huddle and bustle of the city, enjoying the peace." Her smile making Boyd smile.

"Okay then." Boyd agreeing with Frankie as they continued to walk.

Boyd had no idea how long they had been walking, or where exactly they were. They were still surrounded by trees, birds tweeting in the canopy above their heads. Frankie found a seat not far from a huge gnarled oak tree, it's roots sticking out and spreading out in all directions on the ground. They sat in silence, Frankie sat up against Boyds side with her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Boyd sat with her hand in his, his large hand covering hers. Frankie was right, it was so peaceful. Frankie didn't normally do still and calm. Frankie was a whirlwind, never still, never quite, even talking in her sleep. Seeing quiet Frankie was nice, and it stirred a very deep and powerful need in Boyd to protect her. Frankie could feel Boyd watching her, even with her eyes shut.

"What is it?" She asked as she opens her eyes and turns her face towards him.

Boyd didn't answer, his Adam's apple moving up and down in his throat as he swallowed. Instead of answering her with words Biyd Lenard his head closer to hers and placed his lips on her forehead. He didn't apply any pressure, just rested his mouth gently on her skin. Frankie closed her eyes again, the feeling of Boyd so close, his breath skimming her cool skin, it was both romantic and somewhat erotic. Letting go of her hand he slid his arm around her shoulders and held her close, his lips never leaving her forehead as he moved. Boyd and romantic in any way was rare, especially out in public. Yet every now and again he had a moment where he went against the grain and showed his softer side. This was one of them, and Frankie was not going to break the mood. Instead she cuddled closer, breathed in deeply through her nose, a mix of expensive aftershave, soap and sweat flooding her senses.

"It's getting a bit overcast, maybe we should start heading back." Boyd glancing up at the now dark, cloudy sky but keeping the contact between his mouth and Frankie's head.

"Five more minutes, please." Slipping her arm across Boyds waist so she could hold him in place.

"Five minutes." Boyd agreed as he let Frankie cuddle up to him.

Boyd practically had to drag Frankie to her feet, her unwillingness to leave the little bit of peace they had found very obvious. The wind had picked up and was getting stronger as they walked, the sky growing darker with every passing minute. They had been walking for about ten minutes when the first spots of rain broke through the trees and landed on Boyds face.

"Shit. I think we're going to get wet." Boyd pointed out as he tucked Frankie closer to his side as more raindrops fell on his face and on his jacket.

Frankie didn't answer, just slid her arm up under the back of Boyds jacket. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was getting cold. With the sun gone and the wind and rain now taking over she wished she had brought a jacket. As they reached the edge of the trees the rain started to come down steadily. Boyd stopped at the tree line and looked across the open field of the heath.

"We're definitely going to get wet." Like stating the obvious would somehow change the fact it was raining.

"It's only a shower." Frankie pointed out as she took Boyds hand and headed out into the open.

Five minutes later the shower had turned into a downpour. The rain was cold, wet and heavy on Frankie's bare arms, and Boyd noticed how she tried to use him as a shield. Without thinking he stopped and removed his jacket, placing it around Frankie's shoulders. Frankie looked up at Boyd as he brushed back a wet strand of hair from her face.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Placing his hand on the small of Frankies back and guiding her along the path.

By the time they were half way back to the car they were both wet. The jacket Boyd had given Frankie was wet through, along with her t-shirt. Boyds shirt clung to his body, the muscles of his back, chest and shoulders all the more defined against the see-through material that stuck to his skin. As they approached a cluster of trees Frankie took Boyd by the hand and tugged him towards them. Tucked under the large overhang of branches it didn't seem to be raining as hard, the leaves and branches offering some protection against the downpour.

"Remind me who's idea this was?" Boyd asked as he reached up and brushed away the wet hair off his face.

"Okay, yes. I take full responsibility. I didn't know it was going to rain. But on the bright side we can't get any wetter than we already are." Frankie laughing as Boyd glared at her.

"Come here, your freezing." Boyd reaching to gater Frankie against his chest.

"Don't think that's going to help much, but who am I to argue." Frankie pointed out as she rested her face on Boyds very wet shirt covered chest.

They stood under the trees looking out to the rain drenched heath, the rain still falling all around them.

"Dance with me." Frankie said suddenly, Boyd giving his head a shake as he looked at her disbelieving.

"What the hell, Frankie? It's raining and we are soaking, yet you want to dance." Letting Frankie step back and reach out her hand for his.

"Yes, we only live once. Dance in the rain with me, Peter." Using his given mae as she knew he would agree.

Soon the pair of them were twirling around, Frankie screeching with laughter as Boyd spun her around before pulling her against his chest. Frankie's laughter made Boyd smile, his heart feeling lighter at the sound. Frankie was a tough nut, but seeing this side of her was both a pleasure and an honour, which he knew no one else ever got to see. After several minutes more of swaying about Boyd kissed Frankie's temple and held her still.

"It's not raining as much now, let's head back before we both end up catching a cold." Tugging the jacket around Frankie shoulders a little more securely before leading get her back onto the main path.

"You do know that's a myth right? You can't actually catch a cold from getting wet." Frankie letting Boyd lead them both back towards the car as pointed out the fact behind his words.

"I don't care, let's just get back and get dried or at least attempt to." Knowing Frankie was right, but not wanting to spoil the myth his mother had instilled in him since he was a small boy.

When they reached the car Boyd fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the boot instead of the car doors. Frankie had no idea why until she saw a soft dry towel being passed to her. Taking the towel she looked passed Boyd into the boot, the contents of his open gym bag now scattered all over the boot.

"Here, put this on. I'll wear these." Passing Frankie a clean but creased shirt from the bag.

"What are you going to wear?" Rubbing her heart with the towel before passing it to Boyd.

"My gym shorts and ta -shirt. You can strip off, that shirt will cover enough until you get home." Looking Frankie up and down. "Just put your wet stuff in the bag." Rubbing the towel over his hair and face as he watched Frankie look at the shirt.

Frankie glanced around the car park before moving to open the back door of the car. Boyd followed her and blocked her from view, watching as she stripped off her T-shirt and bra before slipping the shirt on and starting to do up the buttons. Once Frankie was changed and sat in the car Boyd peeled off his wet shirt and pulled on his t-shirt, then stood and used both front and back passenger doors as a sort of shield until he changed out his wet trousers and into shorts. Bundling all the wet clothes up he zipped up the bag and closed the boot. When he got in the car he saw Frankie eyeing up his legs, and quite naturally he did the same to her. Starting the car up he turned the heating up and smiled at Frankie, seeing her smile as the warm air rushed out the vents and covered her legs.

Two hours later found Frankie snuggled up on the couch, Boyd spooned up behind her. A hot shower that Frankie had insisted on sharing had warmed them up, and now they were curled up watching a movie. When the movie finehd Frankie stretched out and rolled over to face Boyd, his arms going around her waist to hold her close.

"Thank you for today, for coming to meet me, and the dance." Leaning up to kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. But maybe next time check the forecast first, please." Returning the kiss when he finished talking.

"Where's the fun in that? At least I can cross something off my bucket list now." Kissing the tip of Boyd's nose.

"Dancing in the rain by any chance?" Frankie just nodding her head in agreement.

"Glad you had fun. Now, let's go to bed where it's most definitely warm and dry. Hang on, you have a bucket list? Now I need to know what else is on there." Holding Frankie in place as she tried to get up.

"Tomorrow, I need to go to bed. Once I've shared you have to do some of them with me, okay?" Yawning as she finally managed to wriggle free of Boyd's grasp.

"Deal, as long as it's not skydiving or bungee jumping." Looking up just in time to see Frankie grin. "Why do I get the feeling I may regret this." Frankie just taking his hand as she winked at him.

In bed Frankie fell asleep almost instantly, Boyd spooned up behind her. Knowing Frankie she would have some mad things on her list, but he loved her and if she knew deep down he would do them. Boyd's last conscious thought before he fell asleep was of Frankie and himself being strapped to a piece of elastic before jumping off tower bridge.


End file.
